Yellow Yukata
by EHeartAngel
Summary: Etsu borrows a yukata from Heisuke and Shinpachi gets a little jealous. Fluff ensues. Edo Era. Shinpachi x OC


Notes: Prompt: Shin x Etsu. (Give me the floof!) "What's wrong with my shirt?" Requested by hidetheremote on tumblr!  
Slightly tweaked the prompt, but it counts, yes? I love writing them in Edo era…

"Ah, Chizuru-chan!"

Chizuru turned, momentarily pausing her sweeping. "Etsu-chan! What a surprise!"

Etsu grinned, stepping over to her, holding up a large bento. "I had the evening off from the restaurant, so I thought I'd come by with some odango! It's freshly made!"

Chizuru giggled, knowing exactly why her friend had come here. She knew it was supposed to be a bit of a secret, but she was sure that everyone in the Shinsengumi knew about the relationship she had Nagakura-san…the man did not know how to hide the fact that he was in love. "That's so nice of you! I'm sorry I can't entertain you. I've got more chores to do."

Etsu shrugged. "I'll join you..or is Shin here?"

"He and Harada-san are out on patrol right now, and they'll be back later." She giggled quietly when she saw Etsu's face drop in slight disappointment.

"Then I will help you, Chizuru-chan! What do you need help with?"

–

Etsu struggled to hang up the large futon, and it fell on top of her. As she struggled to pull it off of her, she fell tripped over a bucket and landed in a tub of water. She shrieked and managed to pull the futon off her face. Groaning and whining, she picked herself up and looked down at her drenched light blue yukata. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Etsu!"

She turned her head and gave him a sheepish smile. "Heisuke-kun…you've caught me at a great time…"

The Eight Division Captain let out a small laugh and hopped down from the engawa to help her up to her feet. "Here, let me help you, I bet this futon is Sano-san's."

Etsu sighed and stepped out of the tub, wringing her sleeves out. "What should I do…?"

Heisuke lugged the futon up on the clotheslines and looked back at her. "Oh geez, you're soaked…You'll catch a cold if you stay in that yukata." He placed his hands on his hips and took a moment to think. "I guess you can borrow one of mine, Etsu. It should fit you, I'm just a bit taller than you."

"I suppose that could work…Chizuru-chan is so much smaller than me." She giggled and followed after Heisuke down the hall. "Thank you so much, Heisuke-kun."

Heisuke rummaged through his drawers until he pulled out a yellow yukata, one he rarely wore and only for festivals. It was rare for him to even go, so he wouldn't miss it. He handed it to her and left the room, standing outside, waiting for her to finish.

She stepped outside and sighed, hanging up her Yukata. Maybe it'll dry by the time she had to go home.

"Jya, let me help you with the rest of the futons. I don't know how Chizuru does it." Heisuke chuckled and held his hand out for her to step down the engawa.

–

"Captain! Are you joining us tonight?"

Shinpachi stretched his arms over his head, shrugging out out of his light blue haori. "Nah, not tonight."

"Remember, Captain's got a friend at that dango restaurant." His subordinates chuckled among themselves, knowing that he was trying to keep it all a secret, but his blissful sighs every time they passed a certain restaurant were giving him away.

Shimada chuckled warmly and whispered quietly. "Nagakura-taichō, I think they're onto you."

Shinpachi coughed into his fist. "Well, you boys have fun! I'm going to spend a quiet evening at HQ!" He waved and strolled into the grounds, excited to make his way to his favorite restaurant for dinner. Not that he didn't like Chizuru-chan's cooking, but recently, he made any excuse to go see Etsu at her family's restaurant.

"Etsu!" His blue eyes widened and sparkled with happiness when he saw her sitting on the engawa next to Heisuke.

"Shin!" She immediately stood up and ran over to him, tripping over her sandal, right into his strong arms.

He cupped her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers, grinning. "I was about to go see you! What are you doing here?"

Her cheeks warmed at his affection and she placed her hands on his arms as she looked into his captivating blue eyes. "I came to see you…"

Shinpachi's hand found hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to!"

They walked hand in hand after noticing that Heisuke had taken his leave and took their time making their way. Shinpachi let his eyes trail over her, but paused when he noticed the yellow yukata. It was Heisuke's.

"Uh, Dumpling…" When he stopped walking, Etsu looked over at him with curious light brown eyes.

"Shin? What is it?"

Hesitating, he released her hand and picked up the sleeve of the yukata. His mouth moved, but no questions came out of it.

"Is there something wrong with my yukata?"

"It's not yours." Shinpachi blurted. "It's Heisuke's, isn't it?"

Etsu giggled, finally realizing what he was getting at. He was jealous because she was wearing another man's clothes. Though, Heisuke was more like a brother figure to her. He was a nice boy, but there were definitely no romantic feelings towards each other. "It is." She gave him an amused smile, wondering what else he'd say.

"So…uh…why are you wearing it?" Shinpachi's lips formed a pout and he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit nervous about her answer.

"Shin~," She tip-toed, cupping his cheeks, turning his head gently to look into her eyes. "My yukata got wet while I was helping Chizuru with some laundry. Heisuke-kun lent me his and helped me with the laundry." She kissed his nose and smiled at him. "Unless you wanted me to catch a cold…"

"No! Of course not, Dumpling! So, that's it?" Relief flooded into his eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"Mhm, that's it."

He took her hand in his and they made their way to common room where they found the rest of the superior officers there. Etsu immediately went to help Chizuru and Gen-san bring in dinner.

Once everyone had food in front of them, Etsu made her way next to Shinpachi. After a while of amicable chatting with Sano-san and Heisuke-kun, she finally noticed a sharp, jade green-eyed gaze on her. Shifting uncomfortably, she looked over at the source where Okita Souji merely gave her a smirk. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question, wondering why he was looking at her.

"Etsu-chan,"

Everyone's attention shifted to the First Division Captain.

"O-Okita-kun?" Etsu exchanged puzzled glances with her Honey Bear before looking back at him.

"Is there a particular reason why you're wearing Heisuke-kun's yukata?"

The room was stunned into silence until Heisuke's protest filled it. "Souji! Her clothes got wet, so lent it to her!"

"Hmm~, wet, Heisuke-kun?"

Etsu rolled her eyes, letting out a small scoff. She'd known Okita Souji long enough to know what he was trying to do. "Okita-kun, whatever you're doing, it's not working. Besides, I've finished my meal. Thank you for the meal!" She picked up her dishes to take them to the kitchen and Shinpachi followed after her. In the past, a comment like that would've flustered her to no end and she'd wind up looking guilty for no reason. Sighing, she set her dishes down after Chizuru had followed the couple and insisted they leave them there since Souji and Heisuke were washing dishes tonight.

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of each other's hand as they made their way back to Shinpachi's room.

Etsu lit a lantern and she squealed when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. He buried his face into the side of her neck and kissed it lightly. "Sh-Shin?" She placed her hands on his and flushed a bright red.

"…C-can I get you out of this yukata, Etsu?"

Pleasant shivers coursed through her, hearing his whisper in her ear. "Th-then what would I wear?"

Shinpachi slipped the yukata down her shoulders and slowly trailed kisses down them. "Your yukata will be dry by the time you have to leave…"

Etsu bit her lip and felt her face redden even more. He was being so…enticing. Didn't seem like she'd make it home tonight. Well…Her Aunt did joke about her staying out… "Y-you're really jealous, aren't you? That I'm wearing Heisuke-kun's yukata?"

"I'm buying you several yukatas and keeping them here." He growled as he unraveled her obi. "That way you'll have one to wear if you ever need one." Shinpachi slipped his hands inside the yukata, tracing her curves as she helplessly melted into his touch.

"Mmm, sounds like a deal, Shin…" She turned in his embrace and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
